Taylor or Nina
by Protected by Horus
Summary: "by Anthony, love you and miss you too" was all he heard. Find out the secrets Nina has been keeping, and when breakups occur, they find out who their true friends are. I know the summary is crap, but get over it, please read my story, it is a lot better, promise. Dont quite get the ratings so will just warn you, mentions of suicide, and possibly abuse, but no bad language. ENJOY


**Right this it the first chapter of my new story. I takes place after season 2, so there is no KT, or Willow, coz no offence but I hated season 3 it was just all wrong, it doesnt work without Nathalia in my opinion. Anyway, it is after season 2 and there is no KT or Willow, or Mick. There is patricia/ Nina friendship, FABINA 3 and quite a few special guests later on :p. Let me know any suggestions you have for it and stuff, coz that would be cool... **

**so... enjoy! :p**

* * *

"yea bye Anthony, love you and miss you too" was all Fabian heard his girlfriend Nina say through the phone. He walked into her room with tears in his eyes.

"Nina, we're over" he said, a heartbroken look crossed her face and tears threatened to spill from her eyes,

"what why?" she comes out with before breaking down into tears.

"I think you know why, you clearly dont love me any more" he told her. A look of realisation crossed her face,

"Fabian, why would you even think that, let me explain, Anthony is my-" she stammered before Fabian cut her off,

"No Nina, you dont need to explain, but when this _thing_ you have going on goes wrong, dont come crying to me." he growled, before storming out of the room. Nina shut the door before turning and sliding down next to her bed, tears streaming down her face. Why did she not just tell him? She sat sobbing for what seemed like ages, she didnt go down for tea, nor did she get into bed at curfew. The only person that entered her room was Amber at 10, she walked in, gave her a look of disgust before grabbing her pyjamas and storming out again. Fabian obviously told everyone what he _thought_ happened then.

* * *

After Amber left the room she shared with her ex-best friend, she wemt into the bathroom to change before heading into the room next to hers, the one Patricia, Mara and Joy shared. She knocked on the door three times before entering. Looking around the room she saw the girls sitting in a circle on the floor, each with a laptop looking through various film streaming websites. She grinned before sitting between Mara and Joy.

"have you decided on a film yet then girls?" she asked,

"well we are still waiting for Nina, Ambs, its Anubis girls film night isnt it?" Patricia asked pushing her laptop shut,

"no we are not waiting for her, she wasnt invited!" both Amber and Joy said at the same time, "not after what she did to Fabian anyway" Amber grumbled.

"guys, Nina is meant to be your friend, you cant just act as though she doesnt exist. And Amber, she is meant to be your BEST friend, do you really think she would do that? she loves Fabian more than anything and if you were truly her friends you would know that." patricia growled at the girls in the room.

"patricia when did you get so soft?" Joy asked, "I mean Fabian was your friend before i moved with dad, now ninas your new best buddy? If you love her that much then go stay with her, coz im pretty sure none of us want to!" Joy practically yelled, patricia gave her a death glare

"She was _sobbing _when I walked past, if she had been cheating on him, why would she even care? and Mara? What is your say on all of this?" she asked. Mara sighed and looked slightly guilty

"i think its right that they broke up, i mean from what fabian heard of the phone call it certainly seemed like she was cheating on him, and maybe its a good thing..." Mara whispered. Patricia gasped

"you like him dont you! i cant believe any of you, how could you do this to her, she saved all of your lives more than once and _this_ is how you repay her?" patricia yelled at them before before storming out of the room, as she left she heard mara question Nina saving their lives, but they just shrugged it off, knowing patricia didnt mean to mention sibuna.

Patricia walked into Ninas room to see her sitting on the floor, she gasped

* * *

**So here is the first chapter of my second story, I hope you liked it. Im sorry for any mistakes im kinda tired and falling asleep while writing this. P.S- sorry its short, it was just the right place to stop, some chapters will be longer and others will be shorter, it just depends on where i think a good place to stop is. **

**So just letting you know, my other story, gone will have slower updates than this because I have the chapters for this story already written out, whereas for gone I make it up as i go along, which is kind of why it might not make sense.**

**I am not making update days because its kind of hard for me to keep up with them, I am doing GCSE's this year, so i have a lot of homework and stuff to do, so if you have to wait like a few weeks for an update im sorry.**

**dont forget to follow and reveiw, coz it makes me HAPPY, ugh hate that song (unless Brad Kavanagh is singing it 3)**


End file.
